


Stand by you

by XCrazyforOncex



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Season/Series 05, Songfic, True Love, Underworld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5820781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XCrazyforOncex/pseuds/XCrazyforOncex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot Emma finds a way to save Killian in the underworld and bring him back to Storybrooke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stand by you

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Stand by you 
> 
> I don't own anything

The wind whistled around the small cell and the rain hammered against the wall of the ancient temple. A rumble of thunder could be heard now and again and a flash of light lit up the internal dark sky. The room was dimly lit by flickering candles that sat in small holders on the wall.

A body lay off to the far side unmoving only occasionally let out a soft groan of pain, their hands were chained to the stone wall. The man briefly wondered when his life had come to this but then again maybe he deserved the pain from the many people he had hurt over the years. 

Killian Jones wasn't sure how long he had been in the underworld for it could have been days, weeks even months but he was beginning to think this was it. He wasn't one for giving up or giving in his time with Emma had proven that, but he felt regret. Killian went and brought all this on himself by referring back to his old ways, he could have prevented all this from happening. 

He closed his eyes trying to wish all the hurt and pain away but it was no good there was still a gaping hole in his chest where his heart should be. Upon his arrival Hades the god of the underworld had made sure to remove the organ and add it to his collection of broken hearts and souls. 

Killian let his head fall back against the stone wall as he heard faint footsteps walking up the corridor leading to the cells. He wondered if it was time to receive another round of brutal torture for his sins or perhaps a meeting with the god himself. Killian didn't care as long as it was quick and he was returned to his little cell, left alone with his many thoughts. 

He didn't dare move as the sound of keys on a key chain rattling echoed around the room and the large metal door creaked open. Killian heard a loud gasp fill the air followed by footsteps rushing across the room and a familiar presence stopping beside him. 

Hands, put your empty hands in mine  
And scars, show me all the scars you hide  
And hey, if your wings are broken  
Please take mine so yours can open, too  
'Cause I'm gonna stand by you

 

He felt a warm hand lightly touch his bare arm and give it the smallest of squeezes being very careful not to hurt his sore limbs. Killian braced himself for the attack from the person who had entered but nothing did happen as the seconds ticked on. He slowly opened his eyes to the blonde who filled his dreams at night and gave him hope. 

"Emma?" Killian whispered his throat feeling rough from the painful cries that had escaped passed his lips down to the many beatings. He blinked a couple of times not quite believing his eyes, was this a trick of his imagination? Emma smiled softly and placed her free hand in his empty one rubbing her thumb along his knuckles.

"I came for you". She whispered staring into his blue eyes and leaning that little bit closer. "We all did". Emma tilted her head to the side signalling towards the door. Killian stared at her for a few more minutes taking in everything about her that he had missed so much.

He slowly turned his head trying not to wince in pain, and saw David and Mary Margaret huddled together watching the scene with small smiles. Regina, Robin and a grinning Henry stood close by making sure to keep watch for any trouble that might come. "This can't be real". Killian frowned and turned back towards Emma who was staring down at the many cuts and bruises that lined his body.

She lifted her hand from his arm and traced her finger over the scars that lined his bloodied cheeks making sure to be feather light. "I'm really here I found a way to reach you, I wasn't giving up not on us". He bowed his head and stared at their entwined fingers wondering if he had finally broken through them walls.

Killian knew Emma had already broken through his tough exterior and found a place in his heart. They trusted each other and even on occasion bared the scars of their past to each other. She had continued to go to him with any worries or fears even the smallest of things. They never once judged each other just simply listened and left themselves wide open and vulnerable. Killian would always stand by her no matter what her choices were. It's what you did for your true love.

Oh, tears make kaleidoscopes in your eyes  
And hurt, I know you're hurting, but so am I  
And, love, if your wings are broken  
Borrow mine 'til yours can open, too  
'Cause I'm gonna stand by you 

Emma let her hand drop to his chin and hooked her fingers underneath slowly raising his head meeting his eyes. She leaned in closer and rested her head on his forehead closing her eyes. He felt the water in his eyes overlap and roll down his sore cheeks mixing in with the dry blood. "I want to give you half of my heart". Emma spoke softly her voice wavering slightly as her own tears fell.

Killian pulled away in surprise and shook his head immediately set against the idea, he didn't want any harm coming to her. Yes he had stated a number of times he wanted to hurt her but that had been a dark time. His mind had been clouded by the darkness and all he saw was revenge specifically on the crocodile. 

"Please it means you can come back with us and we can live out that happy ending we talked about". Emma pleaded letting her hand fall to his shoulder. Killian thought about it for a few minutes there had to be another way maybe a deal with Hades. But he knew that wouldn't end well and probably cause more pain. 

Unlike Rumplestiltskin the god of the underworld wasn't one for accepting deals of any kind, in fact he wasn't keen on listening to anybody else's views.  Killian had learnt the hard way and that was part of the reason he was receiving daily punishment for speaking out of term. He didn't want to subject Emma and her family to that toucher and pain he would do whatever it takes.

Even if we're breaking down, we can find a way to break through  
Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through Hell with you  
Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you  
Even if we can't find heaven, I'm gonna stand by you  
Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through Hell with you  
Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you

 

Emma lifted their joined hands and placed them on her chest over where her heart beat. "It wasn't meant to happen you were tricked". Killian frowned taking in her words, flashes of the moment he died ran through his mind painfully. He was trying to think who would trick them into thinking his death would destroy all the dark ones.

Then it hit him like a ton of bricks the crocodile that was exactly something he would do. Of course he would find a way to become the dark one once again, what did he have to loose? Killian resisted the urge to growl at the crocodile's motives if he wasn't a better man he would have finished him off already. 

"I'm sorry". Emma spoke quickly clutching his hand for support, right now they needed each other. She had to be strong for him like he had done many of times. Killian leaned forward and connected his lips with hers pouring all of his love into that one kiss. He couldn't let his thought running away with him not when he had come so far to fight the darkness from the past.

"If it means spending the rest of my days by your side then yes". He spoke against her lips watching as her face broke out into a breathtaking smile. "I know we still have a lot to get through but I just know we will make it together". 

Emma placed another quick kiss on his lips before pulling away and turning towards her family who were eagerly waiting. Regina broke away from Robin's embrace and walked across the room to join them. 

Yeah, you're all I never knew I needed  
And the heart—sometimes it's unclear why it's beating  
And, love, if your wings are broken  
We can brave through those emotions, too  
'Cause I'm gonna stand by you

 

The former evil queen crouched down in front of the pair and reached out her hand ready. "I'm not going to lie this will hurt so be warned". Killian squeezed Emma's hand in reassurance and nodded for her to go ahead and get it over with. Regina took a deep breath and plunged her hand into the ex pirates chest wrapping her hand firmly around the organ and brining it out into view. 

He gasped and fell backwards against the wall breathing heavily watching as she crushed the heart until it was nothing more then dust on the floor. Emma braced herself as Regina once again muttered a few words and plunged her hand into the saviours chest clutching the beating organ in her hand.

Emma slumped over as the pain tore through her body and left her wanting to scream, tears pricked her eyes. The former evil queen held up the heart and began to part the organ in two all the while muttering a spell. Everybody watched with bated breath hoping this really did work. 

Emma closed her eyes and clenched her teeth trying to fight the searing pain of having your heart torn, She kept reminding herself it was the right thing to do, she didn't regret her actions. Regina reached over and placed one half of the heart into Killian's chest and the other back in Emma's.

The room instantly fell into silence all eyes were on the saviour and the pirate for any signs that it was a success. Mary Margaret wrapped her arms around Henry's shoulders as comfort. A loud gasp for air echoed off the stone walls and Killian's eyes flew open in surprise. 

He quickly shuffled closer to Emma who was leaning forward holding her chest. "It worked love". She looked up and all but leaped into his arms causing them both to fall backwards. Regina rolled her eyes and stood making her way back towards Robin and Henry.

"I know your very eager to make up for lost time but could you maybe wait a little bit longer we do still have to get out of this hell hole". Emma nodded in agreement with the other woman and slowly got to her feet helping Killian to stand.

She smiled now knowing what it felt like to actually give into love and feel all the emotions of being connected to another person. She might still be a little scared but it wasn't like all them times she had shied away from the prospects of falling in love. Emma could finally let herself be happy for a change.

Oh, truth—I guess truth is what you believe in  
And faith—I think faith is having a reason  
And I know now, love, if your wings are broken  
Borrow mine 'til yours can open, too  
'Cause I'm gonna stand by you

 

Killian stood from the hard ground ignoring the protest from his aching limbs and followed Emma out of the cell. They decided to leave the reunions to a safer place preferably away from the underworld. David led the way back down the corridor and out into the open he had come prepared with his sword. Emma stayed close to Killian's side not quite ready to leave it just yet, plus anything could happen she told herself. 

"So tell me love how did you manage to make it to the underworld?" He spoke keeping his voice low not wanting to draw unwelcome attention to them. She stared ahead wondering where Gold had disappeared off too, no doubt trying to avoid Hades.

"I had a little word with Gold". Emma clenched her other hand into a fist feeling the magic buzzing in her veins. "It was the least he could do after everything". She glared feeling no remorse for the current dark one, she felt more sorry for Belle.

"I'm sorry". Killian came to a stop near the opening of the temple, pulling Emma out of her thoughts. "I shouldn't have said the things I did while I was the dark one. I was just so angry I had forgotten the man I had become and went back to my old ways".

She shook her head and took a step closer to him feeling tears prick her eyes. "No it was my fault I was just so scared of loosing you. I have lost so many people over the years and that was part of the reason I found it hard to let anyone get to close. I guess I acted out of selfish reasons I shouldn't have made you into the one thing you hated. I just didn't want to loose you especially since you're the one person who no matter what kept finding ways back to me". 

Killian shook his head and lifted his good hand wiping away the tears that were trickling down her cheeks. "I had to find a way back to you". Emma whispered closing her eyes feeling herself relax at the touch of his fingers on her skin. "You had every bit of faith in me in Camelot and even made the voices disappear. I wanted to do the same for you".

He gently stroked her cheeks and leaned in closer pressing his lips to hers in a short but passionate kiss. "We will work things out together love, I promise". Emma nodded reaching for his hand and pulling him along to catch up with the others. 

Even if we're breaking down, we can find a way to break through  
Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through Hell with you  
Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you  
Even if we can't find heaven, I'm gonna stand by you  
Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through Hell with you  
Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you

 

As they walked further and further away from the temple Killian found himself glancing back wondering if the god was watching them. He tried to ignore the many stares of the dead people wandering around like it was normal, surely one of them would run to their master and tell? Killian had no doubts that one of these poor souls might of already told Hades hoping for a free pass. 

He pushed aside another branch hanging off a broken and burnt tree in what he assumed to be a wood once over. Killian listened as the others chatted about their plan on actually getting out of the underworld. He wasn't sure if you had to have Hades consent to leave.

In what felt like ages the group finally reached the wooden platform with a small boat floating beside it. A man stood near one of the post his face hidden behind a thick dark cloak. Killian was about to join the others when a man running towards them caught his attention. 

David quickly drew his sword ready and Robin held up his bow just encase the man posed a threat. Killian however gasped as the man neared and held up his hand. "Brother?" Liam skidded to a stop in front of him with a concerned look on his face.

"I heard you were here but did not believe it, I had to see with my own eyes". He stepped forward and the brothers embraced. 

"I wish we had more time". Killian frowned wishing they had found each other sooner. "I have so much to tell you, if only you could come". Liam shook his head looking behind his brother at the people climbing into the boat.

"Maybe someday you will but right now you must go". Killian felt a lump form in his throat at the thought of leaving his brother once again. "This isn't goodbye but simply hello". Liam took a step back a proud smile spread across his face. 

I'll be your eyes 'til yours can shine  
And I'll be your arms, I'll be your steady satellite  
And when you can't rise, well, I'll crawl with you on hands and knees  
'Cause I... I'm gonna stand by you

 

Killian looked at his brother one last time before turning on his heels and walking up onto the wooden board. Emma stood near one of the posts having watched the exchange curiously. "Was that?" He nodded and she stepped forward into his arms knowing he needed the comfort. 

Killian let a few tears fall down his cheeks refusing to believe that it was the loss of his brother all over again. He had come a long way since that dreadful day. That had been a very dark time one he wanted to forget. Emma ran a hand down his back a few times and pulled away staring into his blue eyes.

He nodded giving her unspoken confirmation that he was going to be okay. She glanced behind him where Liam still stood and he gave her a wave. Emma smiled and stepped onto the boat taking a seat beside Henry putting her arm around his shoulders. Once Killian had seated himself close by the boat slowly began to move. 

Emma looked at the people around her noticing that somebody was still missing. "Where's Gold?" She frowned not really wanting to know the answer to her question, probably off trying to convince Hades. Everybody looked at each other slightly confused but seemed unfazed by his disappearing act. 

Even if we're breaking down, we can find a way to break through (come on)  
Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through Hell with you  
Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you  
Even if we can't find heaven, I'm gonna stand by you  
Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through Hell with you  
Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you  
Love, you're not alone  
Oh, I'm gonna stand by you  
(even if we can't find heaven, heaven, heaven)  
Yeah, I'm gonna stand by you

 

Emma knew they still had a lot to talk about and discuss but at least they were on the road to their happy ending. She still believed that they could have that white picket fence life. Emma knew what she wanted and she would keep fighting for it no matter what. She hadn't gone to hell and split her heart for nothing it was for love. Emma understood all her parents past actions now and believed that she had in fact found her true love. She was looking forward to what the future held instead of holding onto the past. 

 

 


End file.
